bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guppy Scout Cake Emergency
Plot Zach and Leah have to stop the delivery mermaids from delivering the cake to the Jungle Party Transcript (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah swimming down the path.Up in the sky Joey and Hal are carrying a cake to a party.) * Joey: "Higher.Higher." * Hal: "Trust me.I'm trying." (Zach and Leah swim over to Gil,Oona and Mermaid Coral who was at the fountain.) * Zach: "Hi guys." * Leah: "Nice day huh." * Oona: "It sure is." * Mermaid Coral: "Especially when it comes to a Safari." * Gil: "Guys look.Up there." (They see Joey and Hal carrying a cake.) * Zach: "Whoa.It looks like the mail order business is booming to me." * Leah: "I'll say." * Mermaid Coral: "And it's all thanks to you Zach and Leah." * Zach: "It's like they always say Mermaid Coral.Guppy Scouts get to help out a lot." * Leah: "And after a while.We get kinda good at it." * Gil: "Hey guys.Did you know that royalty goes with helping out." * Zach: "Royalty that goes with helping out.Really." * Leah: "What makes you say that Gil." * Gil: "Joey and Hal are delivering a sixteen layer cake to a Jungle Party." * Zach: "Wow." * Leah: "That must've been some great news to me." * Zach: "Speaking of which guys.Leah and I have a question." * Leah: "What kind of cake was it." * Mermaid Coral: "Very Very Tropical Spice Royale.The one we just talked about earlier today." (Zach and Leah somehow ran away.) * Both: (Screaming). * All: "Huh." (Zach and Leah are now in a jungle clearing.They whistled for the magic carpet hoping to catch up with Hal and Joey before they delivered the cake.Leah gets in first with Zach sitting in front of Leah.They flew after Joey and Hal.) * Zach: "Hey.Come back." * Leah: "Where are you guys." * Both: "Don't deliver that cake." (Meanwhile Molly and Mermaid Coral swam in he vacation home.Nonny,Oona,Deema,Goby and Gil was all there.) * Molly: "Hey everybody." * Mermaid Coral: "How's everything." * Gil: "Everything's coming along quite so well." * Oona: "Yep.We just did the laundry." * Goby: "Seems like our chores are booming to me." * Deema: "I'll say." * Mermaid Coral: "That's true." (Molly's Bubble Phone rings.) * Molly: "Hang on guys.It looks like someone's calling us.Hello(Gasps)It's for you Mermaid Coral." * Mermaid Coral: "Hello.Oh Hi your majesties.Oh no.Don't worry your majesties.I'm sure Molly and I will make things right again.Somehow.C'mon Molly." * Gil: "Guys wait." * Oona: "Where are you guys going." * Mermaid Coral: "We'll tell you later guys.It's the cake." * Molly: "We have to go.See you later." (Molly and Mermaid Coral went to the jungle clearing.They whistled for the magic carpet and flew off to follow Joey and Hal.Zach and Leah Meanwhile are still following Joey and Hal.) * Zach: "Hey." * Leah: "Where are you guys." (Joey and Hal flew over a forest.One of them hit a beehive and a lot of bees appeared and they somehow hit a tree and spiral down and crashed.Meanwhile Zach and Leah are looking for Joey and Hal.) * Leah: "Where do you think Joe and Hal could be Zach." * Zach: "There they are.Over there." (Zach and Leah landed their magic carpet on the ground to where Joey and Hal crashed.) * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures